Sins of the Fathers (A!)
"Sins of the Fathers" is the twenty-eight episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the one hundred and first episode overall. Plot Hell broke loose. Literally. Daimon and Satana jumped against their father and his demons. Blackheart swiped his tail against the two siblings, but Satana dodged it, counterattacking. The demons surrounding them charged at them, but Satana summoned her Incubi. Satana’s demons fought back, defeating Mephisto’s demons who were about to harm the Hellstroms. Daimon and Satana, together with the remaining Cinaedus, Intcinctus and Lord Intcinctus ran to attack the Prince of Lies, Mephisto. However, he attacked the demons with hellfire, destroying them. Daimon used his netheranium trident to project soulfire at his father. Satana joined in and attacked Mephisto by blasting hellfire at him. Blackheart jumped from behind them and Daimon sensed him, before turning around and impaled him with his trident. -LET MY SON ALONE!!! - Mephisto screamed, summoning fire at his children from the ground. -We are your children too, don’t you remember? - Satana smirked. -No, Satana. You are not my daughter. You betrayed me, so now, I revoke all power you could’ve had in this realm! - -No… - -Sister, ignore him! He is the Prince of Lies!!! - -Oh, I am not lying this time, Daimon. This is true… As weird as that sounds coming from my mouth. - -I don’t care if you revoke our power. We now found a new home in Earth. - -Oh, really? - Mephisto chuckled evilly. -Are you sure these friends of yours are true friends? - -Who? The Hellfire Club? - -Exactly… Would you like to see what they were saying about you? - The Prince of Lies smirked widely. -About their White King… I mean, former White King. - -Surprise me, Mephisto. - -Alright, you asked for it. - The Devil nodded and opened a vision, in which the Hellfire Club’s Inner Circle were discussing whether to keep Daimon or not. -I think we should kick him out. - Selene shook her head. -He’s too dangerous. We cannot have another demonic invasion. - -I actually agree with Gallio… Last time was too much… The whole building was torn apart. - Mystique looked down. -And those weren’t just demon-looking mutants, like Azazel or Kurt, they were the real deal, led by Hellstrom’s sister. - -I don’t know if you remember, cause you sometimes have such a terrible memory, but he was the only one of you who worried about Ultron. You all dismissed him. - The White Queen raised her eyebrows. -We still made it alive. - Azazel muttered. -Maybe if we had gone and fought, we would be dead right now. - -So that’s all you care about? Yourselves? - -And you care about anything else, Frost? - Shaw chuckled. -Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft like the X-Men. - -Not like the X-Men, no. I’m different. - Emma shook her head. -But I’m not like you either. I care about something else other than myself. - -Let’s vote. - Shaw ignored what Frost said. -Who wants to keep Hellstrom as a White King? - Emma raised her hand firmly. -Ok, only one. - Selene rolled her eyes, smirking. -Who wants to kick him out? - Shaw, Gallio, Darkholme and Azazel raised their hands. -I think everything has been said. - The Black King shook his head, smiling. -Who do you suggest as a new White King? - -Definitely not your brother. - Selene chuckled. -We’ll see that later. But I’m glad we got rid of the softy. - -And that’s how you get kicked out of a club. - Mephisto laughed. -Another lie, father? - Satana asked, smirking. -No, that truly sounded like the Hellfire Club. They’re not my friends, anyway. - Daimon shrugged. -And don’t you lose any bit of… Faith in humanity? - The Devil smirked evilly. -Not a single bit. - Hellstrom shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. -Those aren’t humans, anyway. - -That’s a technicality, Daimon. Homo superior… Mutants… Humans… Same thing. - -Oh, I wish everyone on Earth thought like you… It’s one of the biggest issues actually. - -Oh, do not worry, Daimon. Soon enough, I will take over Earth and it’ll be the end of any stupid human argument.- -You’ve made a deal with Dracula just to achieve your goal? - Satana shook her head. -Satana, haven’t you heard what happens to people when they make a deal with the Devil? - He chuckled. -Ask Johnny Blaze if you have any doubt. - -He’s the f***ing Ghost Rider. - Daimon looked away. -Hell yeah. - Ghost Rider said, as he and Doctor Strange walked through a portal. -WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! - -Did you really think we weren’t going to put up a fight? - Strange asked, raising her eyebrows. -EYE OF AGAMOTTO!!! - He yelled, firing a blast from the eye on his cape. -BLACKHEART!!! - Mephisto pointed at his son and then at Strange, but Ghost Rider stood in his way. -Where are you going? - Blaze smirked. -TO KILL YOUR FRIEND! - -First of all, he is not my friend. - Ghost Rider shook his head, hitting Blackheart with his chains. -Second, HE IS THE F***ING SORCERER SUPREME!!! - The Rider ran Blackheart over with his hellcycle. Dr. Strange, Daimon and Satana kept on fighting with Mephisto. The Devil blasted fire from his hand at the Sorcerer Supreme, harming him. -Teresing Boost! - He yelled, holding his two arms on his side and healing himself. -Stop this! You are in MY realm! - -But you’re planning on taking over mine! - Stephen looked at him sternly. -Yours? YOURS?! Soon, that realm will be mine too! And I will reign supreme! Then, I just need the Dark Dimension and everything will be under MY control. - -And you think you will overpower EVERY Earth magical user AND Dormammu? You’re delusional father. - -You know what I’m capable of, Daimon! You were my son! - -Were? - Strange scrunched his face. -Is the usage of a past even possible in this case? - -He most likely thinks he is above grammar. - Hellstrom shook his head. -STOP IT! - Mephisto yelled, losing control. After realizing this, he stood straight and looked at everyone around him. -Your attempt was… Admirable, I guess. But you cannot stop me. You cannot stop me from taking over Earth tonight! - Daimon, Satana, Strange and Blaze tried to attack him, but he covered his face with his cloak and disappeared. -We need to go to Earth, now! - Ghost Rider said sternly. -Oh, and you think I will let you? - Blackheart asked. -Ugh, don’t you ever get tired of getting back on your feet?! - Daimon asked, stabbing his “brother” repeatedly with his netheranium trident. Dr. Strange opened a portal to Earth. -Hey, everyone! - He looked back at the three heroes. -Time to go save our realm. - The four of them walked through the portal, but what they found on the other side wasn’t any better than Hell itself. Notes *The Incubi sprites were made by User:Nekhene Gallery BHVsDHSotF.png|Blackheart vs Daimon Hellstrom SatanaVsBlackheartSotF.png|Satana vs Blackheart SummoningIncubiSotF.png|Satana summoning her Incubi ChargingAtTheDevilSotF.png|Daimon, Satana and the remaining Incubi charging against Mephisto MephistoVsIncubiSotF.png|Mephisto destroying the Incubi with Hellfire DaimonSatanaVsMephistoSot.png|Daimon and Satana vs their father SummoningFireSotF.png|"LET MY SON ALONE!!!" VisionofHellfireSotF.png|"Alright, you asked for it." StrangeRiderSotF.png|"Hell yeah" Tumblr_nbyrhxQLTr1rl14rno3_1280.png|"EYE OF AGAMOTTO!!!" GRVsBHSotF.png|"Where are you going?" MephistoVsDSSotF.png|Mephisto vs Dr. Strange Tumblr_nbyrhxQLTr1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Teresing Boost!" PrinceofLiesSotF.png|Mephisto vanishing Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mephisto (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackheart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Blaze (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances